It is known that certain naturally occurring non-nutritive agents present in plants and which can be extracted from the plants or fruits may exhibit medical therapeutic properties. In particular, it has been shown that certain flavonoid compounds isolated from citrus juice or from orange peel in the form of a residue extract have been used as a treatment and preventative agent for cancer. See U.S. Pat. No. 7,201,928B1, the entirety of which incorporated herein by reference.
In particular, this patent discloses that orange peel extracts obtained from the cold-press orange peel oil solids waste product from the orange juice industry when tested as an in vivo model in mice, indicated potential efficacy in the treatment of colon cancer. These waste peel oil solids were dissolved in warm ethanol and after repeated washing is used as the medical ingredient for the testing.